Antanasia
by Evil-Clowns-Rule
Summary: She was always considered a waste of space. Even at Whammy's she was never noticed. That gave her the advantage. Now at the age of 24 she is going to prove to everyone that she is worth something. By solving the kira case before L can. L/OC
1. Prologue

**My first try at a Death Note fanfic. Please don't flame it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything that isn't in the Death Note series. **

**Prologue**

*sigh* this is going to be a long day. I hope today I'll be lucky, and finally get a hold of the task force. I've been having trouble with that since the first day of being in Japan. Well, that and I haven't spoken Japanese in a few years. I probably haven't spoken it since they said I had mastered it at Whammy's house. That's right, I learned at Whammy's House how to be one of the greatest detectives in the world. I left that place at the age of 16, and I'm pretty sure that few even noticed I left.

I was fifteen when I found my death note. Giyvum had been looking for people to kill, and as he flew over his second death note had fallen out of his belt and into the world below. I had been sitting maybe 20 feet from where it landed, and before he could grab it, I had picked it up and become the rightful owner.

That night I stayed up and listened as Giyvum explained everything to me. I asked a few questions here and there, and he was able to answer them all because he was one of the first Shinigami to appear. This was the reason he had the second notebook.

_**Flashback**_

_A fifteen year old girl sat on her bed looking as if she was talking to no one, but was actually having a deep conversation._

_"Giyvum," she asked, "why do you have two death notes?"_

_"Simple really" He replied "I am one of the oldest shinigami in the universe. I am almost as old as the king himself. With that in mind I asked to have a second death note and he agreed as long as I would take good care of it. I guess that it is probably going to be taken away when I get back to the shinigami realm."_

_"Thanks, but I still have two more questions. One, if a human is killed by a death note, is there any way to bring them back to life?"_

_Giyvum looked very flustered at this question, but still answered it to the best of his knowledge. "Yes, there is one way. It is called the kiss of life. Truly in my lifetime I have only seen it happen once. The kiss of life can only happen to an extremely lucky person. What you need to do is take the... dust, I guess you would call it, of a shinigami. You scoop it into your hands, and put it into the person's mouth. After you close their mouth you kiss them, transferring half your life to that person, and bringing them back from the dead."_

_"Wow, who did you see perform that?" she asked him amazed._

_"Is that what your second question is?" he spoke, sound as if she had a tender spot._

_"Sorry, question two, how long will I live if I get the shinigami eyes?"_

_"I can't tell you exactly, but I will tell you that you have an unnaturally long life because of a shinigami who wanted to save you. They cared about you so much that they sacrificed their life so you would make it out of that robbery alive."_

_"So, if I get the eyes, my life will be a normal life span?"_

_"Correct, Antanasia" Giyvum whispered, calling her by her true name._

_Antanasia thought long and hard about it, and finally made her decision._

_"I'll take them."_

_**End Flashback**_

Years have passed since that day. I am now a good 24 years old. Time is still ticking away like it always does, but now I have a better to do with my life besides live in my ratty apartment and work at my crappy job. I finally can come back in to the world of being a detective and prove to everyone that it was worth their time to take me in at Whammy's.

I am going to solve the Kira case before L does.


	2. Finding Them

**Disclaimer: I wish this wasn't true, but... I don't own Death Note.**

**Finding Them**

"Hey, Giyvum," I asked in English, "Even if I do find them, what am I going to do to prove to them I know L?"

"I am not sure how, but when the time comes, I know you will know what to do."

"How are you so sure they won't toss me in a nut house?"

"Simple. I know that because I trust you. Even after all these years you still have yet to use the death note. Your soul still is uncorrupted." He answered smiling.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence; I will need it if I ever do find someone on the Task Force."

People on the bus were staring at me as I conversed with someone who they couldn't see.

"Please go away," I said to them in Japanese, "Your weirdness is creeping my imaginary friend out."

Everyone looked away from me and started muttering about me as I got off of the bus. I walked a few block before turning and seeing my lucky break.

"Watari..." I mumbled.

The old man was looking through the window of a cake shop. Well, there goes all doubt of him not being with L. He walked into the store and I came in the door after him. I waited long enough that he didn't even notice me. Quickly moving to the other side of the store, I browsed through the cakes. What would be a good one to bring with me? Sponge cake... carrot cake... birthday cake... angel cake... BINGO! I silently the cake and walked to the front of the store. The clerk there rang it up.

"So, What brings you to the city?" He asked.

"It is a friend of mine. Tomorrow is her birthday and I want to surprise her." I easily lied.

"Well, tell your friend happy birthday for me." He said kindly.

I walked out the door and sat down on a bench about twenty feet away. Moments later Watari walked out. Silently I followed him. Finally, after a few blocks He turned and walked into a hotel.

"Hold the elevator!" I called to him. He stopped it and allowed me in. I looked at the buttons and quickly pressed the button for the floor before the one he got off on.

1...2...3...4 BING! I got off and ran up the stairs to the next floor. I was there just in time to see him get off the elevator.

Sneaking after him I reached the room he was at with L just as he was closing the door. I lunged forward and knocked the door open and ran into the room. The second I was in the room I prepared for attack.

Nothing happened.

They all looked at me as if I was crazy, then one of them, the name above him said Touta Matsuda, yelled.

"It's Kira! Stop them!"

"Hmm, let's check that answer. And our survey says…" I made a buzzer noise "Sorry, that answer is incorrect. You still have two more strikes before the other family has a chance."

"That is not Kira." L spoke in a monotone voice, "If it was Kira we would be either dead, or being asked our names. This girl is just a person, nothing more nothing less"

"Aww, L, that hurts my feelings. Just because I'm not in line to be your successor doesn't mean that you shouldn't be able to remember me. Besides, comments like that are the reason I left that place."

"What place?" Matsuda asked.

"The same place L," I gestured to L, "learned to be a great detective."

The cops' eyes bulged and L mumbled "That is not possible, I know everyone at Whammy's house, and your face doesn't ring a bell."

"Three reasons for that. One, I was seen outside less often than Near; two, I left 8 years ago; three, nobody ever notices me. I mean how else could I have gotten past Watari, who is trained in being able to tell when he is being followed?"

"That is true, I have never seen our system breached so easily." he spoke as if deep in thought.

"Well, I hope your played your cards right, otherwise we are going down to county." Giyvum spoke.

"Look," I spoke feverishly, "I know you may not trust me, but I only want to help. I've been following the Kira case for weeks now, and I really think I could help."

"How do we know we can trust you?" A man named Hirokazu Ukita asked.

"Because if I was Kira, you would all be dead. Because I'm-" Shit, I just back myself into a corner there. I can't say I own a death note, shinigami eyes or anything else. They'd lock me up. They'd....shinigami eyes. "Psychic!" I yelled.

They all just stared at me. Fuck, now they are definitely going to throw me in an asylum.

"Well, I can't tell your fortune, but I can see your name and when you are going to die. It does come in handy sometimes. But I can't see my lifespan, and I can't see the lifespan of certain other people… like B… hmmm… what the hell ever happened to B" I stopped letting my eyes wander around the room and looked back at the task force, who were still staring at me incredulously. "Can I help you?

"You expect me to believe that you are psychic?" L stated.

"Yes, and I can prove it too. None of you have said your names, but I can tell all of you what they are." I pointed in at them as I reeled off their names. "Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, Soichiro Yagami, Hirokazu Ukita, Touta Matsuda..." I pointed towards L and hesitated for a moment, "…L"

"You could simply know the names of the people on the task force it still doesn't prove that you are psychic. As if I would ever believe in such a thing."

I walked over near L and whispered into his ear "You should always keep your mind open to every possibility, L Lawliet." I pulled away from his ear "So, can I join you

"I think you will make a fine addition to our team, miss-"

"Ayame. Akako Ayame."

**So, tell me what you think. Please no flames. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all. Oh, and Her name means 'Red Iris', I was bored and this seemed like a fitting name for her.**

**Evil-Clowns-Rule**


	3. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: If I owned death note I wouldn't be writing fanifcs about it, would I?**

**Questions and Answers**

"I have now question you all and I can say that Kira is not among us."

"So," I started, holding up my peace treaty, "anybody want cake?"

"How do we know you haven't poisoned it?" Aizawa snapped back at me.

Why would I poison this cake? It's my favorite type of cake! It would be a total waste of a perfectly good cake that I have every intention of eating. Besides, If I was going to kill you, I wouldn't poison you. If none you want any, I'm going to eat the cake."

I pulled the cake out of the container and was glad to see it still looked the same as it did when I bought it. It was a circular milk chocolate cake covered with dark chocolate icing. On the top of the cake there was exactly 16 strawberries. It was my favorite kind of cake.

Seeing no one was going to try it until I proved it was safe, I reached into my back pocket and grabbed my switchblade. I was tackled to the ground by Aizawa the second he saw it.

"Get off me!" I yelled, "If you didn't want me to take it out someone could have offered to help me cut the damn thing!"

After ten seconds he still hadn't gotten off of me, so I pushed him hard enough to get him off of me. I opened the blade and stuck it in the cake. After a few minutes I finally cut the cake into 8 pieces. Watari walked in a second later and handed me a plate. Once a slice was on my plate I turned around as if to walk away, then spun my self while coming down into a cross legged position.

"So, "I stated before taking a bite of cake, "I've eaten the cake and still not died. Try some, and I will tell you more about myself."

L waited about thirty seconds, then grabbed a piece of cake also. "So, why were you at Whammy's in the first place?"

"I solved my parents murder, even though he was wearing a mask and gloves, didn't say anything, came and left through the front door, and left no physical evidence"

"That would be an almost unsolvable case for any police agency." Aizawa stated.

"Really? I had it solved before the police had even responded to the 9-1-1 call."

"How?" Matsuda asked.

"I was watching as it happened and one thing told me who it was. You see, the perpetrator was left handed, and so was my dad's friend. Now, I may have only been four but I knew what an affair was."

When I finished my story L asked. "How come you could follow Watari without him noticing?"

Suddenly I was pulled into a memory.

_Flashback_

_A nine year old girl stood excited as it was finally her turn to get a slice of cake. Birthdays were always her favorite part of Whammy's Orphanage, since it was one of the few times she would eat unhealthy food._

_Once she had he slice of cake she quickly hurried as to get back to her room and eat her delicious cake. She was almost home free when he came around the corner. James was the biggest, meanest kid in the place._

_"Hey you buttface, give me your cake." he snarled at her._

_"No, I waited for fifteen minutes for this cake. If you wan-" She was cut off as he slapped her._

_"No one says no to me!" he yelled before striking her across the face again._

_She cried out in pain when her lip split open, but no one was around to hear her. He threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Air gushed out of her in an instant, and none would come back in. He punched her a few more times in the arms, and promptly stomped on her wrist as she tried to push herself up. She screamed in agony as she felt the bone break. He picked up the piece of cake she had dropped and walked off, leaving her sobbing on the floor._

_"Help," She would say as she cried when people walked passed her, but no one would stop._

_Finally, just as she was passing out, a voice asked her what happened and if she was okay._

_"Wrist... broke. James... wanted my cake." Was all she could whisper before the darkness consumed her._

_The next morning she woke with a start in her bed with a splint on her wrist. The reason she had waken was there was an announcement saying James had been kicked out of Whammy's and placed into another orphanage._

_End Flashback_

"Only one person besides my parents has ever noticed me unless I practically screamed in their face." I spoke, feeling my face turn into look of sorrow.

"We noticed you." Mogi said.

"Yeah, After I barged in unannounced to a secret meeting."

"So can you tell me when I am going to die?" Matsuda practically yelled.

"Matsuda, what an inappropriate-" Mr. Yagami began.

"Yes," I interrupted. "I can tell you, but would not wish that fate on to anyone. I have only ever told one person when they were going to die…"

"And?" Yagami said, trying to get me to elaborate.

"And I later found out that they were suicidal."

No one spoke up.

"Anyways, it might not be right." I stated.

"Make up your mind already!" Ukita screamed at me, "Either you can tell someone's time of death, or you can't!"

"I can, but it is not working very well right now." I told him back. My temper was going to flare soon, I could feel it.

"It isn't working very well because it is not there! I bet you wouldn't tell me my time of death if your life depended on it!"

"It wouldn't matter, I can only tell you the longest you could live-"

And if fate had decided it be then what could change it?" Ukita screamed in my face.

I slammed my fists down on the coffee table in front of me. With my rage taking over, I barely felt it when the empty plate in front of me shattered, causing my hands to start to bleed.

"KIRA!" I shouted furiously while leaning toward him over the coffee table, "YOU FORGET WE ARE WORKING ON THE KIRA CASE DAMMIT! ANY ONE OF YOU DIE IN SECONDS! Even when I watched Lind L Taylor be killed on TV, I got a warning. When I first saw him It said he had 7 years left, but then all of a sudden, his time dropped and all it said was 40 seconds. When the time ran out he had a heart attack."

"Seven years might be true, he was a heavy smoker." L out loud to himself.

The room was silent, and with that I stood to leave the room.

**So, what do you think? No flames!**

**Evil-Clowns-Rule**


	4. A

**Disclaimer: Antanasia and parts of the plot are mine! nothing else.**

**A**

I locked the door to the bathroom, before turning on the water and washing the blood away from my wound. My blinding rage was coming down and the cuts were starting to throb a little.

There was a knock at the door before I heard L call out, "May I come in?"

I walked over to the door and let him in. Almost instantly he grabbed my hand to examine the cuts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I grumbled. I winced as he delicately started to pull out a shard of glass.

"I do not think that you will need stitches, but you should let Watari examine your hands."

"Okay." I muttered through clenched teeth. Having glass pulled out of your hand was not the most pleasurable thing to experience.

"Out of curiosity, why did you leave Wammy's?" He asked in a monotone

"I told you, I-"

"I know what you told me, I also know it was a lie. What is the real reason you left?"

"A," I heard in him intake a breath at the name of his fallen comrade. "It was my fault what happened to A."

**_Flashback_**

_A sixteen year old girl sat in the classroom, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying, but instead was staring at the boy a few rows in front of her. He looked so innocent, why did he have to die so soon? It isn't fair, he's only twelve years old for crying out loud! he should live into his 80s, not another week and a half. The boy in question turned around and caught eyes with her. Great, this is the third time this week she has been caught staring at him._

_Class ended and she rose from her seat. As swiftly as possible she walked out of the classroom and turned to take the long way to her room. She did not want to face him, knowing what she knew._

_If there was a god, it was not on her side because when she reached her room; A was standing there waiting for her._

_"What do you want?" He asked her, already looking angry. She was worried about him; he was becoming more emotionally unstable every day._

_"Nothing, you are the one waiting for me outside my door, so I should ask what do you want?" I replied in an even tone._

_"Don't test me that was the third time this week I caught you staring at me. I know something is going on, you're paying less attention in class; instead you are staring at me all the time. It is not doing anything except lower your ranking and stress me out." his voice was raising and I truly felt sorry for him. Being L's successor must be very difficult. "Just tell me that you like me already and get it over with!"_

_"WHAT?!" I asked incredulously, "I do not like you like that."_

_"Then why do you keep staring at me?"_

_"I... I can't tell you." _

_"Tell me!" He practically yelled at her, "Why do you keep staring at me?"_

_"Because you're going to die!" She said quickly, before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth._

_A sighed, "Ali, everyone dies, so why is it so important with me?"_

_"Because" she whispered, knowing that if she didn't answer he would start yelling again, "I know when it is going to happen, and that is soon."_

_"When?" He asked, "Tell me when." She shook her head. "Tell me!" He snapped at her._

_"Ten days." She squeaked. "I don't know how, I don't know why, all I know is when."_

_A composed himself quickly, "Thank you." He said kindly, before turning on his heel and walking away._

_TEN DAYS LATER_

_Antanasia was running to find A, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. As she was running, she saw seventeen year old L staring out the window at the darkening sky._

_"Hey L, have you seen A?" she asked._

_"No, I can't say I have." He replied robotically, not even bothering to turn and look. He looked sad behind his mask of indifference._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," she didn't leave because she didn't believe him. He sighed, "I hear the bells again, and it is worrying me."_

_Satisfied with that answer she went on her search for A. With only one place left to look she ran upstairs and turned the knob into his room. There she was met with a horrifying sight._

_A was kneeling in the middle of the room on a blue tarp. He was holding a small revolver in is right hand, and was in the process of raising it to his temple._

_"No, A, don't do it!" she begged upon seeing this._

_"Ali, do you not realize what day it is, today is he day the fates have decided I would die. I must do this."_

_"Prove the fates wrong! Prove me wrong! Don't do it, you have a wonderful life ahead of you."_

_"But don't you get it; I was planning this before you told me."_

_"Just because it said you were to die today doesn't mean you will. You have a choice! You always have a choice!" I was pleading with him, all the while praying for him to put the gun down._

_"I'm sorry Ali, but my choice is to go with fate." He pulled the trigger._

_BANG_

_Her eyes went wide as his body fell onto his left side. Almost instantly the blood started to pool around his head, staining his light brown hair a sickening red. Antanasia heard an ear piercing scream, and realized it was coming from her. She stepped away from the doorway until her back hit the other side of the hallway. She slid down the wall until she was sitting there hugging her knees to her chest. The gunshot and her screams had awaken people and brought them to investigate. When they arrived they found a very distraught girl rocking back and forth while crying. She pointed into the room._

_I- tr-tried to sto-op him," she sobbed, "But he wo-wouldn't listen!"_

_When more people gathered, she realized something. This was all her fault. If she hadn't told him he might not have acted so drastically. Frantically, she stood and started to run to her room, not knowing she was being followed. _

_Upon reaching her room she pulled out her suitcase, and stared piling in clothes and other essentials. Once that suitcase was full she pulled out another and started filling that one too. She didn't stop until she heard a voice call out to her._

_"What are you doing?"_

_She turned and found a boy in his pajamas, who was no older than eleven, looking at her with wide eyes as he took a bite of the chocolate bar in his hand._

_"I'm leaving, Mello."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I couldn't stop A. Because he is dead thanks to me. Nothing you say will make me stay, Mello. NOTHING!"_

_"I realize that, but take this with you." He reached up and undid the chain around his neck. After pulling it out of the front of his shirt she saw the simple, basaltic stone cross that hung on the end of it. "Pray for A's lost soul, and hope that god shows him the path to heaven."_

_Ann tried to walk around him, but he kept stepping in front of her. Sighing, she said, "Fine, but don't tell anyone that I left until 24 hours after I am gone." He nodded and handed her the necklace. She stepped pasted him and pulled her savings out of her bedside drawer. "Until we meet again, my friend." Ali whispered to Mello while giving him a quick hug. She grabbed her suitcases and ran off into the night. _

_End Flashback_

"I told him when he'd die, and he killed himself." I whispered, my fingers wrapping themselves tightly around the cross that Mello had given me on that horrid night.

"You can't blame yourself."

"I told him-"

"A was an unstable child. What happened to him was nobody's fault." With that being said L turned and walked out the door.


End file.
